pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Yaripon
Yaripon to klasa podstawowa, walcząca włócznią. Występuje w Patapon i Patapon 2 oraz jako typ klasy w Patapon 3. Opis Yaripon jest podstawowym Pataponem o zwykłym wyglądzie. Jest najprostszym Pataponem, do którego mamy dostęp od początku gry. Yaripony są jedną z trzech podstawowych jednostek. Wyróżnia się tym, że mają jednocześnie dosyć dużą wytrzymałość i siłę ataku spośród trzech podstawowych klas. Na początku gry są one bardzo silną jednostką ofensywną, jeśli mają ekwipunek dostosowany do misji. Jest to jedna z najlepszych klas na polowania, ale sprawdzają się również przeciwko zwykłym wrogom. Yaripony w całej serii gier są podstawowymi jednostkami. Jest to uniwersalna klasa, która potrafi zasypać włóczniami bossów, Karmenów i Zigotonów, a PŻ pozwala na wytrzymanie w miarę dużej ilości pocisków. Ich siła tkwi jednak w dużej ilości jednostek oraz towarzystwa Tateponów. Bez tego Yaripony nie będą zadawały dużej ilości obrażeń i zostaną szybko pokonane przez jednostki krótkodystansowe. Odblokowywanie Treść tej pamięci prawdopodobnie odnosi się się do Gana Yaripona. Patapon Posiadany od początku gry. Możliwe, że podrzucił ją nam Gan Yaripon. Do tworzenia tych jednostek potrzebne są Ka-ching i następujące materiały: * Mięso * Drewno Patapon 2 Posiadany od początku gry. Możliwe, że podrzucił ją nam Gan Yaripon. Do tworzenia i ulepszania Rareponów Yariponów w tej części potrzebne są Ka-ching i następujące materiały: * Rudy * Kły * Mięso (od 2 poziomu) * Kości (od 5 poziomu) Patapon 3 W tej części klasyczne Yaripony są tylko wspominane. Zamiast Yariponów pojawiają się nowe klasy, pochodzące od nich. Podstawową z nich jest Yarida, razem z nim zaczyna się odblokowywanie zdolności Yariponów. Pozostałe klasy typu Yaripon w Patapon 3 to: Piekron, Wooyari oraz Mroczny Bohater Nęciłuska. Yaridę odblokowuje się przez wybór tej klasy na początku gry albo ewolucja Taterazaya lub Yumiyachy na poziom 15. Ekwipunek * Włócznie * Lance, Piki (w Patapon 3) * Hełmy Powiązane klasy Klasy w Patapon 3 odpowiadające Yariponowi: Yarida Podstawowa klasa Yaripona w Patapon 3. Atakuje w bardzo podobny sposób, co w Patapon 2. Główną różnicą są umiejętności klasowe, które po nauczeniu się pozwalają Yaridzie między innymi rzucać wieloma włóczniami na raz lub podskakiwać i rzucać włóczniami z dużą prędkością w ziemię. Piekron Klasa co prawda rzuca włócznią, ale oprócz tego potrafi wyprowadzić inne bardzo silne ataki. Potrafi sprowadzić deszcz, uderzyć błyskawicami w miejsce, gdzie spadnie włócznia, a jako bohater wzmacniać ataki sojuszników. W przeciwieństwie do większości Yariponów potrafi używać tarczy. Dzięki temu jest jednocześnie ofensywną, ale też potrafiącą się bronić klasą. Wooyari Wojownik ten używa włóczni lub piki, ale w inny sposób niż zwykłe Yaripony. Podchodzi do przeciwnika, uderzając i dźgając go swoją bronią, zadając dużo obrażeń w krótkim czasie. Walczy dużo efektywniej w deszczu, więc dobrze jest użyć umiejętności Piekrona do przywołania go. Nęciłuska Mroczna Bohaterka, walcząca z użyciem włóczni i piki. Atakuje podobnie do Yaridy. W przeciwieństwie do Wooyariego używa piki do rzucania. Jej specjalną umiejętnością jest zamrażanie, więc najczęściej używa lodowej piki, żeby wzmocnić ten efekt. Ma bardzo podobny do Yaridy tryb bohatera. Klasy pochodne * W Patapon 2 klasy, pochodzące od Yaripona to Kibapon i Toripon. *W Patapon 3 mamy wiele klas pochodzących od Yaripona: Yarida, Kibadda, Cannassault, Pyokorider, Piekron, Wooyari i Charibasa. *Także wśród rocznych Bohaterów w Patapon 3 klasami, pochodzącymi od Yaripona są Nęciłuska i Żarcioczułek. Inne plemiona Wśród wrogich plemion bardzo często występują jednostki klasy Yaripon. Są one jednak nazywane inaczej (zwykle od "Yari" oraz końcówki nazwy ich rasy): *Zigotoński Yaripon nazywa się "Yariton" *Karmeński Yaripon nazywa się "Yarimen" *Akumapoński Yaripon nazywa się "Akuyaripon" *Yaripon z Brygady Kościulca to "Yarideth". Tryb bohatera: Żelazna Pięść thumb|211x180px|Symbol Trybu Bohatera Yaripona Nad Herosem pojawi się zielona poświata bohatera Yaripona, a następnie zacznie bardzo daleko rzucać świecącymi również na zielono włóczniami. Przy spotkaniu z ziemią lub przeciwnikiem wybuchnie zielonym gazem zadającym dodatkowe obrażenia. Jest to świetny sposób na pokonanie Century i dużej grupy słabszych przeciwników. Yaripon jako Uberhero (Yarida), tak jak jako Heros w Patapon 2 ma jeden prosty Tryb Herosa. Jest to tryb w którym bohater rzuca naładowanymi energią włóczniami. W Patapon 3 da się powiększyć liczbę rzucanych włóczni dzięki umiejętności. Umiejętność Syreni Skok w Patapon thumb|200px|Syreni Skok Rareponów z Patapon 1 W pierwszej części serii Yaripony-Rarepony: wyposażone we włócznię z Ekwipunku Divine Barsala i wyposażony we włócznię z Ekwipunku Ancient Mogayoon potrafią wykonać od czasu do czasu wykonać skoki podobne do tych Nęciłuski. Może to być błąd gry, albo wynik połączenia wysokich statystyk. Postacie Spotykanych postaci tej klasy (za wyjątkiem Herosa, Uberherosa, Tona i Mrocznego którzy potrafią zmieniać klasę) jest dość dużo. Gan Yaripon Wielki bohater Pataponów, przepotężny wojownik i prawdopodobnie twórca sztuki walki Yariponów. Nie był bezpośrednio spotkany, ale to z jego mocy został ożywiony Ton. Makoton i Aiton Makoton i jego ukochana Aiton byli zigotońskimi strażnikami, broniącymi wieży. W trakcie najazdu przez Patapony Aiton zginęła, a Makoton zaprzysiągł sobie zemścić się na Pataponach. Awansował więc z rangi piechura na oficera, a potem generała Zigotonów. Cały czas walczył po to, żeby pomścić Aiton. Scorpiton Scorpiton jest zigotońskim generałem, służącym Królowej Kharmie. Oddał on swoją duszę demonom, przez co zyskał swoją siłę. Był jednym z trzech najpotężniejszych generałów w plemieniu Zigotonów. Kimen Generał Karmenów Kimen the Spearbearer jest nie tylko dobrym dowódcą, ale i świetnym włócznikiem. Ma na celu powstrzymanie Pataponów i zniszczenie potrzebnej im katapulty. Jednoczył on swe siły z naturą oraz bóstwami Pustyni Moakan. Okishi Podstawowy Komupon, który chce z nami współpracować od początku gry. Nie jest zbyt silny, posiada stalową włócznie, która nie zadaje wysokich obrażeń. Prawdopodobnie ma przyjaciół dużo silniejszych od siebie, ponieważ nosi maskę, zdobywaną z jaja Shookle na poziomie 2, którego Patapony o sile takiej jak on nie miały by szans pokonać. Moribu Niezbyt silny Komupon, jednak silniejszy od Okishiego. Ma za to bardzo wysoką szybkość ataku, więc często najpierw coś robi, a potem myśli. Jest nieposłuszny, co denerwuje innych Patapońskich generałów. Będzie używał rytmu ataku bardzo często, nawet jeśli nie powinien. Nie jest więc zbyt dobrym członkiem drużyny. Pondere Bardzo silny i doświadczony Komupon. Potwierdza to fakt, że ma maskę i Rarepona na najwyższym poziomie (maska Meraachiize i Rarepon Moriussoo na poziomie 10). Dzięki ognistej włóczni oraz masce ma bardzo wysokie prawdopodobieństwo na podpalenie, jednak z odpornością na ogień jest już gorzej. Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Jednostki Pataponów Kategoria:Uberhero Kategoria:Hero Kategoria:Klasy Kategoria:Klasy włócznika